Love Potion
by BroadwayStarr
Summary: Sirius comes up with the "perfect" plan to get Lily and James together. It fails miserably. Funny. Rated T for some sexual stuff. LilyxJames


**Same old story here. Had it in my computer today. Found it. Liked it. Decided to post it. Hope you like it. Review. xoxo**

"Hi, Lily." James said, sitting down at breakfast. He took the spot between Sirius and Remus, and across from Lily, Alice, and Jessica.

"Hi, James." Lily said shyly. Just seconds before, she had been her usual outgoing, bubbly self, but James's appearance caused a sudden change in her personality. They looked down at the food and started eating, avoiding each other's looks, but staring when they thought the other wasn't looking. A few awkward minutes later, the owls flew in to drop off the mail. One owl came and dropped a letter into James's lap. He opened it and read the letter.

"Who's it from?" Lily asked.

"Oh, my parents. They wanted to know if…" His voice trailed off and his face got red.

"If what?" She asked curiously.

"Noth—" James started to say, but Sirius grabbed the letter.

"They want to know if he's gotten together with that adorable red-head girl he always talks about." Lily and James had identical bright red faces, while Sirius, Remus, Alice, and Jessica roared with laughter.

"I need to go." James and Lily said at the exact same time. Both ran out of the Great Hall as fast as they could.

When they had calmed down enough to be able to talk, Sirius got a look on his face like he always did when he had a great plan.

Remus, having seen that same look hundreds of times before, on both Sirius and James, right before they got in trouble, said, "Sirius, I know that look. What are you planning?"

"James and Lily are so in love, but James thinks that if he asks her out, she'll turn him down and hate him again, and that she doesn't love him, and he can't stand rejection again."

"And Lily loves him but it just too proud to admit it." Alice finished, excitedly.

"Exactly. We need to make them admit it, and I know exactly how. I need all of you to help." He said, looking at Jessica, Alice, and Remus.

"Oh, boy. Here we go again..." Remus said, rolling his eyes.

3 JP+LE 3-----3 JP+LE 3-----3 JP+LE 3-----3 JP+LE 3-----3 JP+LE 3

"Well, I called you all here today, because as you know, I perfected Operation: Lily and James Love. I want to go over all of the details of my brilliant plan, now that I have it all worked out. And I just have to say, I think it's my best plan yet. It's foolproof. Nothing could possibly go wrong!" Sirius said, addressing everyone who was sitting in the Room of Requirement, which was Remus, Alice, and Jessica.

"Just get on with it!" Jessica said impatiently.

"So, this is how the plan will work. Moony, I need you to make a love potion for Lily and James. It doesn't need to be that much. I think just a few drops will do for each."

"A love potion? Is that really necessary, Padfoot?" Remus said.

"It's the crucial part of our plan. So, will you do it?" Remus nodded reluctantly.

"Once, the potion is done, we'll launch our plan. At breakfast, we need to put a few drops of the love potion in their pumpkin juice. As you know from Slughorn's class, a love potion will make them fall in love even more, and it'll also make them want to admit that they're in love to each other."

"What happens when the potion wears off?" Alice asked.

"Well, I'm hoping they'll be so caught up in snogging or whatever they're doing at that point, that they just keep on snogging like nothing's wrong, and they'll be happy to find themselves in that position." Sirius replied. "It's such a simple, yet brilliant plan, that I don't think anything could mess up. In a few days time, we'll put our plan into action."

3 JP+LE 3-----3 JP+LE 3-----3 JP+LE 3-----3 JP+LE 3-----3 JP+LE 3

Remus and Alice made a point to get up early Thursday morning. They had been chosen to put the love potion in James and Lily's juice that morning. Even though they had beaten James and Lily to the table, it was only by a few minutes. Remus pulled a medium sized container from his robe pocket. Remus dropped a few drops of the potion into James' glass and handed Alice the red liquid.

"Hurry up!" Remus hissed, watching the door. All of a sudden, he saw James, Sirius, Lily, and Jessica walk into the Great Hall.

"They're coming!" Remus practically yelled. Alice, being a naturally clumsy person, had never done well under pressure, but this was the worst possible time. The bottle that held the love potion slipped from her grasp. Luckily, Alice's reflexes kicked in. She caught the bottle, but poured all of its contents into the glass. Remus had made far too much of the potion than was needed, so Lily's glass of pumpkin juice had too much potion in it. Just then, she stuck the bottle in her coat and sat down.

"Hi Alice!" Lily said cheerfully. "Why do you look so nervous?"

"No reason." She said quickly.

"James, do you want some pumpkin juice?" Jessica asked sweetly.

"No, thanks. I'm not really in the mood for pumpkin juice this morning." He said, pushing the glass away. They gave each other panicked looks.

"What about you, Lily? Do you want some pumpkin juice?" Jessica asked. Alice tried to motion "no", but unfortunately, no one understood.

"Sure." She said. Lily picked up her glass as took a long sip of her juice. You could see the hearts pop into her eyes. Alice winced. She knew what was coming was not going to be pretty. Lily stood up on the chair she had just been sitting on.

She practically screamed, "JAMES!!! I LOVE YOU!!!" and leaped over the table to where James was sitting and knocked him to the floor, kissing him. His eyes got wide but relaxed a few seconds later. Sirius and Jessica looked at Remus, who shrugged his shoulders. Then they turned their gaze towards Alice.

"I'm sorry. I spilled the whole potion in her juice. I tried to tell you to stop, but you didn't understand me!" The three friends glared at Alice. The four of them got up and pulled the two new lovebirds apart, and took them outside of the sight of the gaping Hogwarts students.

In the boy's dormitory, they all stood, watching Lily hungrily attack James's mouth. It was only a matter of time before she was in his knickers. James obviously had no idea what had happened to Lily, but he didn't really care. He loved this new change of heart.

They walked to the common room. "How long until it wears off?" Alice asked.

"A few hours, at least." Remus answered.

"It was kinda funny." Sirius smiled. "And we did get them together. Now, we just have to hope that Lily doesn't freak out when she finds herself in bed with James and has no idea how she got there." All four of them started laughing, and couldn't stop. They sat around and waited for a few hours, until the potion wore off.

3 JP+LE 3-----3 JP+LE 3-----3 JP+LE 3-----3 JP+LE 3-----3 JP+LE 3

Lily couldn't remember anything that had happened since breakfast, but all she knew right now was that she was on top of James, kissing him.

Why was she kissing him? And why was she in this bed? It wasn't her bed, and it wasn't her dorm. Lily realized that she must be in James's bed. She was still kissing James, because it just felt too good to stop. She pulled away because she needed air. She looked down at James and saw that he had no shirt on. She looked down even further and was glad to see that his pants were still safely on his body. Then she looked at herself. She was only wearing a bra and underwear. Her eyes got wide and she jumped off the bed to gather her clothes.

Then everything made sense. No memory for the last few hours. Kissing James and doing Merlin knows what else.

She had been put under a love potion.

"JAMES!!! How could you sink so low?" Lily yelled at an obviously confused James.

"What did I do?" he said bewilderedly.

"You…love potion…breakfast…pumpkin juice." Lily stammered.

"What love potion? I didn't put a love potion in your pumpkin juice! When could I have? I went to breakfast with you." James said calmly.

"Oh." She said, then she got an look on her face. "OH! Jessica kept telling both of us to drink our pumpkin juice. And I drank it, but you didn't. And Remus and Alice were doing something weird while we were coming in. And Sirius was probably the mastermind behind everything."

"Right."

"But I have one question. Why didn't you make me stop? Why didn't you go tell someone that I was acting weird?" James got really red.

"Well, you were under the love potion and you were really strong and you were holding me down."

"Really? You're a lot stronger than me." Said Lily, knowing that James wasn't telling the truth.

"Okay, so maybe I wanted to kiss you a little, and I knew something wasn't right, but I love you and I didn't want to waste this one chance I might have to kiss you."

"Aw, you are so sweet." Lily said, quietly. Lily swallowed her pride and said the hardest thing in the world for her. "I love you, too."

**Review, por favor! Gracias!**


End file.
